Karaimi
w zależności od źródeł od ok. 7000The Karaites: A Medieval Jewish Sect | My Jewish Learning/ do 35 000THE UNIVERSAL KARAITE JUDAISM | היהדות הקראית העולמית 2500Karaite Fact Sheet - Karaite Korner 2000JEWISH GROUPS IN RUSSIA AND THE FORMER SOVIET UNION - Facts and Details; bez Krymu ok. 1200Karaites - Internet Encyclopedia of Ukraine; bez Krymu ok. 800 - 1100 Karaimi :: Karaimi na Krymie :: tradycje i obrzędy karaimskie :: wiara karaimska :: pochodzenie etniczne Karaimów ok. 200Karaimi :: Karaimi na Krymie :: tradycje i obrzędy karaimskie :: wiara karaimska :: pochodzenie etniczne Karaimów - 400Zaproszenie na Uroczysty Koncert "Karaimi w Polsce" - Fundacja Lwów i Kresy Płd-Wsch oraz Muzeum Lwowa i Kresów 257Karaimai Lietuvoje - 290Karaism in Lithuania | True Lithuania 90Karaimi - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy |Podgrupy = Karaimi krymsko-polscy • Karaimi orientalni • Karaimici (Karaimi słowiańscy) |Przynależność = Etnogrupy żydowskie (Karaimi orientalni) • Ludy tureckie (Karaimi krymsko-polscy) • Ludy słowiańskie (Karaimici) |Pokrewne ludy = Żydzi • Krymczacy (etnogrupa Żydów) • Rosjanie • Tatarzy |Źródła = }}Karaimi - Grupa religijna założona w Babilonii w VIII wieku naszej ery przez Anana ben Dawida z Basry, który po odrzuceniu swej kandydatury na kolejnego egzylarchę babilońskiego przez żydowskie autorytety religijne (gaonów) i samego abbasydzkiego kalifa Abu Dżafara al-Mansura na rzecz młodszego brata - według różnych źródeł - noszącego imię Jozjasz Hassan lub Chananiasz zgromadził wokół siebie grupy anty-rabinicznych żydów i ogłosił się samozwańczym przywódcą zapoczątkowując tym samym oddzielną linię karaimickich anty-egzylarchów uznawanych za uzurpatorów przez główną sukcesje Jozjasza Hassana. Mimo iż karaimska linia anty-egzylarchów zakończyła się na 10 egzylarsze - Salomonie ben Hazdaju (potomku Anana ben Dawida w szóstym pokoleniu) to głoszone przez nią poglądy zawarte w dziele Anana ben Dawida pdt. Sefer ha-Miẓwot (z hebr. ,,Księga Przykazań") koncentrujące się na dopuszczeniu osobistej, nieograniczonej analizie Biblii hebrajskiej (TanachuTanach — Biblia Hebrajska) przy jednoczesnym odrzuceniu Talmudu babilońskiego (zbiór 37 traktatów zawierających wyjaśnienia, komentarze i dyskusje na temat Biblii hebrajskiej autorstwa starożytnych rabinówTalmud - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy), jako autorytatywnego i niekwestionowanego źródła wyjaśniania Tory zyskały zwolenników wśród syryjskich, irackich, irańskich, hiszpańskich, marokańskich, bizantyńskich i egipskich Żydów, a później dotarły na Krym, a stamtąd w wyniku akcji osadniczej wielkiego księcia litewskiego Witolda rozprzestrzeniły się po Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim i Królestwie Polskim wraz z osadnictwem karaimskim. Karaimi dzielą się na dwieKurier Galicyjski: Karaimi - zapomniani, nieznani? lub trzyKaraimi polscy jako mniejszość etniczna i religijna - Kosciol.plKaraimskie dziedzictwo kulturowe w Warszawie (pdf) grupy: Karaimów orientalnych i europejskich (ewentualnie wyróżnia się jeszcze spośród europejskich Karaimów: Karaimów krymsko-polskich i rosyjskich Karaimów słowiańskich). Karaimi orientalni zamieszkujący Izrael, kraje muzułmańskie i USA pochodzenia semickiego wywodzących się od Żydów, którzy jeszcze w okresie anty-egzylarchatu przyjęli karaimiczną odmianę judaizmu oraz Karaimów krymsko-polskich zamieszkujący Polskę, Krym i Europę Wschodnią pochodzenia tureckiego, prawdopodobnie wywodzących się od Chazarów i Połowców (czasem wyróżnia się też grupę nawróconych Karaimów pochodzenia słowiańskiego zamieszkujących RosjęW XVIII-XIX wieku naszej ery część rosyjskiego chłopstwa mołokańskiego nawróciła się z rąk karaimskich (turkijskich) kupców na karaimizm, jednakże w dość heterodoksyjnej formie zachowując liturgię cerkiewno-słowiańską, modlitwę pańską, rosyjską świadomość narodową, wiarę w Jezusa z Nazaretu, a nawet Mahometa, uznając obydwóch za proroków. Dodatkowo obrzezanie praktykowało jedynie ich duchowieństwo tzw. "Starzy Żydzi" podczas, gdy świecka większość je odrzucała. Tą "heretycką" grupę nawróconych Karaimów pochodzenia rosyjskiego określa się mianem ,,Karaimitów". (patrz: źródło 1, źródło 2)). thumb|270px|Talmud to zbiór różnych dzieł rabinicznych - głównie Miszny i Gemary - powstających od zburzenia świątyni w 70 roku do V wieku naszej ery; Jego autorytatywność przy interpretacji Tory jest zarzewiem między karaimizmem, a pozostałymi nurtami judaizmuthumb|270px|Rycina przedstawiająca nowożytnych Karaimów polsko-krymskichJedynie Karaimi krymsko-polscy stanowią grupę etniczną wyróżniającą się językiem, tradycją i kulturą podczas, gdy ich orientalni (i słowiańscy, jeśli ich liczyć) są wyłącznie grupą religijną i nie posiadających cech wyróżniających ich etnicznie z otoczenia. Liczba wyznawców karaimizmu waha się - w zależności od źródeł - od ok. 10 do ok. 20karaimi - Żydowski Instytut Historyczny, a nawet ok. 30Karaite Fact Sheet - Karaite Korner (według samych Karaimów) tysięcy osób głównie w Izraelu (od ok. 7The Karaites: A Medieval Jewish Sect | My Jewish Learning/ przez ok. 12 Karaimi - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy do ok. 25 tysięcyKaraite Fact Sheet - Karaite Korner, choć sami izraelscy Karaimi twierdzą, że jest ich "tylko": ,,35, 000 dusz w Izraelu"THE UNIVERSAL KARAITE JUDAISM | היהדות הקראית העולמית), Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki (2 500 Karaimów, głównie w San FranciscoKaraite Fact Sheet - Karaite Korner), Szwajcarii, Anglii, Egipcie (Karaimi orientalni), a także we Francji (kilkanaście karaimskich rodzin z KrymuKaraimi - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy), w Turcji (ok. 90 Karaimów krymskich w StambuleKaraimi - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy), Polsce (ok. 200Karaimi :: Karaimi na Krymie :: tradycje i obrzędy karaimskie :: wiara karaimska :: pochodzenie etniczne Karaimów - 400Karaimi polscy - Muzeum Lwowa i Kresów Południowo Wschodnich Karaimów), na Ukrainie (ok. 1200 KaraimówKaraites - Internet Encyclopedia of Ukraine; nie licząc Krymu), Litwie (257Karaimai Lietuvoje - 290Karaism in Lithuania | True Lithuania Karaimów) i kontrowersyjnym politycznie Krymie (800 - 1100 KaraimówKaraimi :: Karaimi na Krymie :: tradycje i obrzędy karaimskie :: wiara karaimska :: pochodzenie etniczne Karaimów) (Karaimi wschodnioeuropejscy) oraz w Rosji (2000JEWISH GROUPS IN RUSSIA AND THE FORMER SOVIET UNION - Facts and Details Karaimów; Karaimici/Karaimi słowiańscy, jeśli wyróżnić tą grupę z tureckich Karaimów). Tak duża nieścisłość w statystykach może wynikać z aktów konwersji i apostazji (choć obecnie polsko-krymscy Karaimi zdecydowanie odrzucają prozelityzm, to zachowują go Karaimi orientalni i Karaimici), zawyżenia przez Karaimów lub zaniżenia przez ich oponentów ich faktycznej liczby oraz problematyka na linii: religia - narodowość karaimska, a także niechęć wiernych do spisów powszechnych. Dzieje Karaimi orientalni Karaimi wschodnioeuropejscy Pochodzenie Karaimi na Krymie Karaimi w I Rzeczpospolitej Karaimi w okresie zaborów Karaimi w II Rzeczpospolitej i podczas II Wojny Światowej Lata powojenne Karaimizm 'Geneza' 'Teoria judeocentryczna' thumb|Menora - symbol judaizmu dla odróżnienia od gwiazdy Dawida, która jest coraz częściej symbolem Żydów, jako naroduTeoria judeocentryczna mieści początki ruchu karaimskiego w okresie judaizmu drugoświątynnego, a za jego prekursorów uznaję ugrupowanie Saduceuszy czy nawet tajemniczą wspólnotę z Qumran, niekiedy z resztą identyfikowaną z tymi pierwszymi. Wobec tego wedle tej teorii, jak Rabinici są dziedzicami Faryzeuszy, tak Karaimi są spadkobiercami ich przeciwników - Saduceuszy. Hipoteza ta sprzeciwia się teorii islamocentrycznej i synkretycznej podkreślając judaistyczny charakter karaimizmu, jako jego nie-rabiniczną odmianę funkcjonującą w obrębie żydowskiego świata równolegle analogicznie, jak w obrębie świata islamu funkcjonują różne muzułmańskie szkoły prawa oraz uznaje jego starożytne pochodzenie, jeszcze sprzed wystąpienia Anana ben Dawida. thumb|left|Saduceusze byli stronnikami jednej z czterech głównych szkół religijnych judaizmu drugoświątynnego (pozostali to stronnicy faryzeizmu, zelotyzmu i essenizmu)Ważnymi cechami łączącymi współczesny Karaimizm ze starożytnym judaizmem saducejskim jest odrzucenie Tory ustnej (ustnej tradycji żydowskiej zawartej później w Misznie, która stanowi część Talmudu) i podobne prawo religijne (halacha). Karaizm nadal korzysta z kalendarza saducejskiego, a jego wyznawcy święcą Szawuot w dniu wyznaczonym przez Saduceuszy i podobnie, jak starożytna grupa religijna interpretują Torę bezpośrednioAre Karaites Modern Sadducees? – Silver Trumpets bez uwzględnienia Miszny (jak wspomniano wcześniej). Dodatkowo na korzyść tej teorii świadczą oskarżenia Żydów rabinicznych używanych wobec Karaimów o bycie Saduceuszami, akceptowane z resztą za prawdziwe także w niektórych średniowiecznych źródłach karaimskich, jak np. Kitāb al-Anwārwa'l-Marāqib autorstwa karaimskiego polemisty Jakuba al-Qirqisānīego. O wiele bardziej sensacyjny wariant tej hipotezy to rzekome podobieństwo karaimizmu do wierzeń antycznej wspólnoty, której teksty religijne zostały odnalezione w Qumran. Zapoczątkowało ją odnalezienie przez Salomona Schechtera w 1910 roku w kairskiej genizie karaimskiej kopii tzw. Dokumentu Damasceńskiego (Sefer brit Damesek), który został przed odkrywce uznany za fragment jakiegoś saducejskiego dzieła, a który 37 lat później okazał się być średniowieczną kopią innego, antycznego dokumentu o tym samym tytule odkrytego wśród starożytnych rękopisów z nad Morza Martwego. Największym, a zarazem pierwszym teoretykiem powiązań Qumrańczyków i Karaimów był Nephtali Wieder, który swe poglądy zamieścił w serii artykułów opublikowanych w latach 50, a następnie w ważnej monograﬁi: ,,The Judean Scrolls and Karaism" z 1962 roku. W swych badaniach Wieder koncentrował się na analizie komparatywnej rękopisów znalezionych nad Morzem Martwym (zarówno pod względem treści, jak i formy), które porównywał ze średniowiecznymi tekstami karaimskimi. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych badaczy nie interesowały go jednak kwestie halachiczne, lecz przede wszystkim zagadnienia związane z szeroko pojętą egzegezą Pisma, takie jak terminologia czy metodologia interpretacji Biblii, a także powiązane z nią pewne kwestie ideologiczne, zwłaszcza zaś koncepcje mesjańskie. Zakładał on, że: *Ostatni qumrańczycy byli pierwszymi konwertami na Karaimizm i zawarli swoje przekonania w nowym nurcie religijnym; *Zarówno sekta z pustyni judzkiej, jak i Karaimi często korzystali z metody peszer polegającej na interpretacji pewnych ksiąg biblijnych na zasadzie odnoszenie zawartych w nich treści do współczesnych im czasów i historii własnej wspólnoty religijnej. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza ksiąg prorockich, Księgi Psalmów i Pieśni nad Pieśniami; *Qumrańczyków i Karaimów łączyły bardzo analogiczne i kluczowe terminologie religijne i egzegetyczne oraz metaforyczne takie, jak: **''more cedek'' sprawiedliwości lub nauczyciel poprawnej interpretacji, **''maskilim'' edukatorzy, **''temimej derech'' drogi, **''anszej emet'' prawdy, **''szawej pesza'' lub szawim z grzechu lub powracający, tj. powracający w skrusze lub nawracający się, **''ha-sze’erit'' reszta, **''anijim'' ubodzy albo anijej ha-con z trzody, **''ewjonim'' nędzarze, **''dorszej ha-Torah'' Torę, **''derech emet'' prawdy, **''mat’ej Israel'' Izraela, **''mesigej gwul'' granice, **''ro‘ej galut'' diaspory, **''sarej ha-derech'' z drogi, **''dorszej chalakot'' przebiegłości, **''midrasz ha-Tora'' Tory,'' '' **''Torat Mosze'' Mojżesza, **''niglot we-nistarot'' i ukryte – w odniesieniu do dwóch poziomów rozumienia Pisma **oraz analogie la-chapor be’er studni u qumrańczyków i chipus matmonim skarbów u Karaimów odnoszące się do trudów i wyzwań, jakie niesie z sobą interpretacja Pisma, zwłaszcza halachiczna, związana z kwestiami prawa religijnego; *Qumrańczyków i Karaimów łączyły bardzo zbliżone przekonania mesjanistyczne. Obydwie grupy wierzyły w nadejście dwóch mesjaszy (sznej meszichim), obie posługiwały się podobnymi terminami do opisu procesów eschatologicznych i obie utwierdzały się w przekonaniu, że żyją u progu epoki mesjańskiej (dor ha-midbar); thumb|298px|Bogata literatura religijna tzw. Zwoje znad Morza Martwego znaleziona w antycznej miejscowości Qumran zwiera najstarsze znane współczesnej nauce egzemplarze judaistycznych ksiąg biblijnych - datowanych nawet na III wiek p.n.e. Autorów tych rękopisów (i pozostałych, nie-biblijnych apokryfów) utożsamia się z jakąś apokaliptyczną sektą Saduceuszy lub (co bardziej prawdopodobne) Esseńczyków Teoria Wiedera cieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród badaczy i na kilkadziesiąt lat zdominowała ona studia nad początkami karaimizmu. Istnieje nawet koncepcja zgodnie, z którą etnonim Karaimów pochodzi od nazwy wspomnianej w ,,Dokumencie Damasceńskim" - qeri’ej, a oznaczającej nie-wielką grupę (sze’erit) wybrańców (bechirim, bechirej Israel), która pozostała wierna Bogu i która będzie świadkiem końca czasów. Pojawiają się jednak krytyczne głosy, co do bezpośredniej ciągłości między qumrańczykami, a Karaimami tj. Karaimi byli potomkami i dziedzicami sekty z Qumran zgodnie z Nephtalim. Zamiast tego oferowana jest alternatywa "przypadkowej" kontynuacji przez Karaimów inicjatywy qumrańczyków zgodnie, z którą ci pierwsi w okresie swej początkowej działalności po wystąpieniu Anana ben Dawida w momencie przybycia do Palestyny w ten czy inny sposób poznali teksty z nad Morza Martwego, które wpłynęły na mesjanizm, egzegezę, terminologię i warsztat interpretacyjny nowego ruchu. Na poparcie tej hipotezy zazwyczaj przytaczano jedyny zachowany dokument hi-storyczny, który może świadczyć o jej prawdziwości, a zgodnie z którym na początku IX stulecia w jaskini w pobliżu Jerycha odnaleziono jakieś rękopisy. Chodzi o list napisany około 815 roku przez nestoriańskiego katolikosa Bagdadu, Tymoteusza. Opisane w nim zdarzenie w zaskakujący sposób przypomina historię odnalezienia rękopisów z Qumran w 1947 roku. Zgodnie z owym listem pewien Beduin przypadkowo natraﬁł w jednej z grot koło Jerycha na jakieś zwoje i rychło poinformował o tym Żydów z Jerozolimy. Ci natychmiast udali się we wskazane miejsce, gdzie mieli ponoć odnaleźć rękopisy zawierające nie tylko księgi biblijne, lecz także inne teksty zapisane alfabetem hebrajskim. Nie zależnie, ile w powyższych twierdzeniach jest prawdy to nie powinno się też odrzucać stanowisk negujący saducejskie czy qumrańskie wpływy w kształtowaniu się światopoglądu Karaimów. A więc sceptycy poddali przedstawione wyżej argumenty Wiedera bardziej zdecydowanej krytyce, dochodząc do wniosku, że podobieństwa w zakresie terminologii i metodologii interpretacji biblijnej między przedstawicielami wspólnoty znad Morza Martwego i karaimami są zupełnie przypadkowe. Odzwierciedlają jedynie analogiczne tendencje, nie zaś rzeczywistą, historyczną ciągłość ani nawet koncepcyjną ,,kontynuację" między obydwoma ruchami. Podobieństwa owe wynikają z faktu, że qumrańczycy i karaimi wywodzili się z tej samej tradycji i czytali oraz komentowali te same teksty biblijne, w których pojawia się wiele spośród wyżej przytaczanych pojęć i koncepcji. W afroncie do tych hipotez sceptyczni badacze podkreślają żydowskie korzenie Karaimizmu i charakter tej religii, wskazując na liczne podobieństwa, m.in. w kwestiach szeroko pojętej hermeneutyki biblijnej, a zwłaszcza koncepcji skrypturalistycznych i antytradycjonalistycznych oraz pewnych metod interpretacji Pisma. Tendencje te od zawsze istniały w judaizmie, a różnica polega jedynie na tym, że w tradycji rabinicznej tamtych czasów dominowało podejście midraszowe, ,,atomistyczne", a nie interpretacje kontekstualno - literalne, które jednak również były w niej obecne i które stosowali karaimi. Na bliskie związki między karaizmem i judaizmem rabinicznym wskazywali również inni badacze, m.in. Ofra Tirosh-Becker, która pokazała, że karaimi doskonale znali teksty rabiniczne i szeroko z nich korzystali. 'Teoria islamocentryczna' thumb|120px|Półksiężyc z gwiazdą to powszechny symbol islamu - wraz z chrześcijaństwem i judaizmem - jednej z trzech wielkich religii monoteistycznych thumb|Koran to święta księga islamu - podobno stopniowo objawiona prorokowi Mahometowi przez archanioła Gabriela - jej samozwańcza, odrzucająca autorytatywność hadisów i innych źródeł interpretacja to [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrypturalizm Skrypturalizm] O ile teoria judeocentryczna - niezależnie od przyjętego wariantu - podkreśla judaistyczne podobieństwa i początki Karaimizmu i uznaje go za - nawet starożytny - odłam, ruch czy nawet szkołę religijną w ramach judaizmu, o tyle teoria islamocentryczna eksponuje na pierwszym miejscu nie wpływy nie religii mojżeszowej, lecz mahometowej w kształtowaniu się doktryny Karaimizmu. Zgodnie z teorią islamocentryczną to islam, zwłaszcza w jego szyickiej odmianie, a nie judaizm miał decydujący wpływ na wykształcenie się ideologii karaimizmu. Wskazuje się tutaj na różne analogię takie, jak: *Skrypturalizm - Karaimi uznają jedynie Pismo Świętę (Tanach) odrzucając autorytatywność późniejszej tradycji żydowskiej zawartej w Talmudzie przeciwnie do żydów rabinicznych analogicznie, jak niektóre średniowieczne grupy szyickie opierały całe swe wyznanie całkowicie na Koranie ignorując wartość tradycji ustnej (sunna) i przekazów (wiarygodnych hadisów) o proroku Mahomecie w odróżnieniu od Sunnitów; *Obrzędowość - Karaimi podobnie, jak muzułmanie mają ruchomy kalendarz, oparty na bezpośredniej obserwacji księżyca (hebr. molad). Wyznawcy karaimizmu przed modlitwą obmywają ręce i nogi oraz przed wejściem do Kienesy (odpowiednik żydowskiej synagogi) zdejmują buty analogicznie do muzułmanów. Dodatkowo w czasie modlitwy Karaimi wykonują pokłony, zwracając się twarzą w kierunku Jerozolimy, co zdaje się odpowiadać muzułmańskiemu zwyczajowi modlenia się w kierunku Mekki. *Prawo religijne - karaimskie przepisy prawne dotyczące kazirodztwa oraz dziedziczenia przypominają prawo muzułmańskie, a zakaz spożywania alkoholu w diasporze, zdaniem niektórych badaczy, przywodzi na myśl koraniczny zakaz spożywania alkoholu w ogóle. Również w czterech głównych zasadach (źródłach) prawa religijnego (arab. usul al-ﬁqh), a zatem w sposobie wydawania orzeczeń prawnych i rozstrzygania kwestii halachicznych (arab. nass, qijas, idżma‘, naql = ha‘ataqa) przez karaimów dopatrywano się ścisłych związków zwłaszcza z muzułmańską szkołą hanaﬁcką. Wskazywano zwłaszcza na wpływ ogólnych zasad legislacyjnych muzułmańskiego prawodawstwa na pewne rozstrzygnięcia halachiczne proponowane przez Anana ben Dawida. W sprawie wspólnego skrypturalizmu zwracano uwagę, że walki religijne między muzułmanami uznającymi poza Koranem ważność ustnej tradycji (Sunnici), a ich współwyznawcami odrzucającymi sunnę i hadisy przyjmującymi treść Koranu za normę jedyną (Szyici) mogły zainspirować Anana ben Dawida do przyjęcia ideologii tych drugich i przenieść ten konflikt na łono judaizmu w przypadku Tory pisanej, a Tory ustanej (Talmudu). thumb|342px|Podboje islamu objęły większość ówczesnego żydowskiego świata. Inwazja Arabów doprowadziła do pojawienia się nowych, mesjanistycznych, judaistycznych ruchów religijnych, niekiedy podobnych do religii objawionej MahometowiW podobnej sprawie obrzędowości dostrzega się, że już samo pojawienie się islamu stanowiło tak radykalny wstrząs na wschodnich wybrzeżach Morza Śródziemnego, że rozbudziło fantazje eschatologiczne i zaowocowało wyłonieniem się radykalnych ruchów we wspólnotach religijnych, które znalazły się pod panowaniem muzułmańskim. Swoista "islamizacja" Żydów mogła być jednym z czynników, które mogły doprowadzić do powstania karaizmu jako kuszącej alternatywy zarówno dla judaizmu rabinicznego, jak islamu. Co za się tyczy analogicznej wykładni prawa religijnego u Karaimów i hanafickiej szkoły islamu. Niektórzy badacze doszukiwali się znamion historycznych w legendzie zgodnie, z którą Anan ben Dawid (prekursor karaimizmu) po wtrąceniu do więzienia przez siły kalifa za samozwańcze ogłoszenie się egzylarchą uzurpując tym samym sobie tytuł, który Abu Dżafar al-Mansur potwierdził dla jego oponenta siedział w jednej celi z innym przestępcą natury religijnej - Abu Hanifą, muzułmańskim duchownym i założycielem hanafickiej szkoły islamu, który - zgodnie z legendą - miał uratować Ananowi życie proponując mu, aby na sądzie przez kalifem ogłosił się założycielem nowej religii bliższej islamowi niż judaizm i stwierdzić, że jego oponent wyznaję inną religię niż on, a więc nie mógł sobie uzurpować jego judaistycznego urzędu w wyniku czego wypuszczono go na wolność. Ponadto część karaimistów próbowało doszukać się związków między karaizmem i islamem niejako na metapoziomie, mianowicie w kwestiach ideologicznych. Michael Cook, w bardzo ważnym artykule "Anan and Islam: The Origins of Karaite Scripturalism" dopatrywał się wpływów muzułmańskich ruchów skrypturalistycznych i antytradycjonalistycznych (przede wszystkim takich ,,antytradycjonalistów" jak charydżyci) na koncepcje Anana jako domniemanego protoplasty ruchu, odrzucając zarazem możliwość przypadkowego pojawienia się dwóch podobnych trendów w islamie i judaizmie. Trzeba również uwzględnić jedną z teorii na temat etymologi słowa "Karaimi", a mianowicie wariant hebrajskiego rdzenia qara oznaczającego ,,wzywać", ,,wołać", ,,nawoływać", ,,zapraszać", co czyniłoby z karaimów żydowski odpowiednik szyickich (ismailickich) propagatorów i aktywistów czy misjonarzy religijnych, zwanych ,,nawołującymi" (arab. day, l.mn. du‘āt) 'Teoria synkretyczna' thumb|Ray - współcześnie dzielnica Teheranu była miejscem bitwy między Isytami, a Arabami kalifa Abd al-Malika ibn Marwana zakończonej zwycięstwem tych drugich. Isyci byli zwolennikami Izaaka ben Jakuba Obadiasza - lepiej znanego, jako Abu Isa - niepiśmiennego krawca z Persji, który ogłosił się samozwańczym prorokiem, a przez swych zwolenników został uznany nawet za mesjasza. Na czele swych zwolenników wzniecił powstanie zdławione przez Umajjadów kosztem swego życia. Nie mniej jednak grupa była przekonana, że Abu Isa tak naprawdę przeżył i powróci, jako mesjasz. Isawici są niekiedy uważani za prekursorów późniejszych karaimów Coraz większą popularnością cieszy się w ostatnich latach trzecia teoria na temat pochodzenia karaimizmu zgodnie, z którą ruch ten powstał w wyniku synkretyzacji różnych heretyckich ruchów religijnych, których częstotliwość gwałtownie wzrosła wraz z podbojami Islamu oraz związanymi z nimi przemianami społecznymi z ugrupowaniem rodu Anana kwestionującym aktualnie wybranych egzylarchów i na miejsce oficjalnie zatwierdzonych przywódców wysnuwających własnych pretendentów. Innymi słowy - zgodnie z tą teorią - ani Anan ben Dawid, ani jego bezpośredni następcy nie kierowali się pobudkami natury religijnej, ale wyłącznie politycznej i nigdy nie kwestionowali talmudyzmu. Syn Dawida rozczarowany wyborem na nowego egzylarchę jego młodszego brata (w zależności od źródeł noszącego imię Jozjasz bądź Chananiasz), choć to właśnie jemu należał się ten tytuł ze względu na starszeństwo założył własną "uzurpacyjną" linię anty-egzylarchów i dopiero w toku następnych pokoleń tej "uzurpacyjnej" dynastii i dalszych konfliktów - również bardziej rodowych niż religijnych - porozumiała się ona z różnymi, wcześniejszymi ruchami heretyckimi judaizmu (tzw. proto-karaimami) w wyniku czego ci zjednoczyli się pod sztandarem Anana ben Daniela (prawnuka Anana ben Dawida) i na dobre ukształtowali alternatywny, opozycyjny wobec rabinizmu ruch judaizmu zwany karaimizmem - niewykluczone, że pod jakimś wpływem islamu szyickiego, ale zdecydowanie głównie wcześniejszych, heretyckich form judaizmu. Bazując na zachowanych tekstach źródłowych wnioskuje się, że jeszcze Daniel ben Saul, wnuk Anana ben Dawida pretendował o urząd egzylarchy w latach 820 - 825 n.e i nawet znalazł poparcie wśród żydowskich autorytetów religijnych, zwłaszcza w Surze. Oznacza to, że anty-egzylarchiczna linia Anana ben Dawida przynajmniej do czasów Daniela ben Saula nie odizolowała się religijnie od talmudycznego środowiska i starała się później o legitymizacje swego urzędu wśród babilońskich rabinów, co nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby wcześniej się od nich odcięli. Co więcej wiemy, że Cemach i Jehoszafat - synowie Josji ben Saula, drugiego wnuka Anana ben Dawida - byli nawet gaonami (piastowali urząd rosz jesziwa) palestyńskiej akademii, a co za tym idzie, ani oni sami, ani tym bardziej ich pradziadek Anan ben Dawid nie mogli być karaimami i wyznawali standardową, rabiniczną formę judaizmu. Przeciwko temu założeniu przeciwstawia się napisane w języku aramejskim dzieło Anana - Sefer ha-Miẓwot (pol. "Księgę przykazań") będącego krytyką współczesnego mu mozaizmu, ale - jak zauważają badacze tego dzieła, tacy jak Samuel Poznański (1902), chociaż jego orzeczenia prawne niekiedy odbiegają od zawartych w Talmudzie, stanowią niejako warianty w obrębie z natury polifonicznego dyskursu talmudycznego. Ponadto ich autor nie polemizuje z Żydami rabinicznymi, a jedynie proponuje alternatywne interpretacje pewnych kwestii, być może rejestrując tym samym alternatywną tradycję interpretacji (jak pokazał Haggai Ben-Shammai, z Żydami rabinicznymi polemizował dopiero Daniel al-Qumisi). Co więcej, Anan ben Dawid posługiwał się tradycyjnymi żydowskimi metodami znanymi z rabinicznej egzegezy Pisma i w tym sensie także wpisywał się w dyskurs talmudyczny. Jakby tego było mało, późniejsi, tym razem już zdecydowanie antyrabiniczni karaimi często krytykowali interpretacje swego rzekomego prekursora, jak na przykład Daniel al-Qumis, który nawet nadał mu przydomek rosz ha-ksilim (przywódca głupków, główny głupek) w miejsce rosz ha-maskilim (przywódca nauczycieli, główny nauczyciel). Zgodnie z tą teorią dopiero w drugiej połowie IX stulecia w świecie żydowskim wybuchły dwa, równoległe konﬂikty, które doprowadziły bezpośrednio do powstania ruchu karaimskiego. Jeden toczył się w Babilonii, między wnukiem Anana ben Dawida, Danielem ben Saulem, który pretendował do urzędu egzylarchy i jego przeciwnikami, skupionymi wokół Dawida ben Judy. Konﬂikt ten najprawdopodobniej sprawił, że syn Daniela (a prawnuk Anana ben Dawida), Anan ben Daniel (Anan II), dołączył do kształtującego się wówczas ruchu karaimskiego. Do drugiego doszło w Palestynie między potomkami Meira Gaona, w szczególności jego wnukiem Aaronem ben Mosze, a rodem Anana i napływającymi do Erec Izrael "heretyckimi" ugrupowaniami żydowskimi - Proto-karaimami, od których mieliby się wywodzić późniejsi wyznawcy karaimizmu, zaś przyczyną były ponownie wyłącznie polityczne, spór o przywództwo między zwolennikami tych dwóch frakcji. Nie bez znaczenia pozostaje tu fakt, że Benjamin al-Nihawandi, uważany za jednego z ojców założycieli ruchu karaimskiego, studiował u wnuka Anana ben Dawida, Josjasza. Uważa się, że wspominanymi "proto-karaimami" mogli być członkowie wcześniejszych sekt religijnych tacy, jak np. zwolennicy samozwańczego proroka Abu Isy, stronnicy jego ucznia Yudghana, wyznawcy pseudomesjasza Ismaila al-Ukhbariego, adoratorzy nauczania charyzmatyka Malikq al-Ramliego czy też sekciarze Musy Al-Tiflisiego, których po upadku lub śmierci własnych przywódców połączył wspólny los i dokonali synkretyzmu swych wcześniejszych, heretyckich poglądów łącząc się w jeden proto-karaimiczny ruch reprezentujący wyróżniającą się alternatywę dla judaizmu rabinicznego. Dla zapewnienia sobie przetrwania, wracający do Palestyny (w późniejszym karaimizmie ważna była idea odrodzenia się języka hebrajskiego i powrót narodu wybranego z diaspory do ojczyzny) proto-karaimi poszukiwali sobie nowego religijnego lidera i znaleźli go w postaci Anana ben Daniela (Anan II; prawnuk Anana ben Dawida) i uzurpacyjnej linii egzylarchów, którzy z początku byli normatywnymi, rabinicznymi żydami, a którzy dopiero w obliczu podwójnego konfliktu w Babilonii i Palestynie i upadku własnego rodu znaleźli ocalenie w napływie nowych zwolenników, dla których Anan II zmienił swe poglądy i z politycznego uzurpatora stał się przywódcą religijnym. Anty-egzylarchat koniec końców upadł po śmierci ostatniego anty-egzylarchy Salomona ben Hazdaja, ale reprezentowana przez niego nowa ideologia przetrwała próbę czasu. Tak przedstawiają się początki karaimizmu w świetle teorii synkretycznej. Wedle niej dwie postacie, które miały umożliwić synkretyzm rozmaitych heterodoksyjnych ugrupowań religijnych (czyli protokaraimów) z ananitami (tak w piśmiennictwie muzułmańskim nazywano rabinicznych zwolenników Anana i jego potomków) to Benjamin (ben Mosze) al-Nihawandi, który być może wcześniej przewodził odłamowi religijnemu bnej Miqra i Daniel al-Qumisi, który był orędownikiem osiedlania się karaimów w Ziemi Świętej. Są to zarazem dwie centralne postaci wczesnego okresu istnienia ruchu. Synkretyczne pochodzenie karaimizmu może tłumaczyć duże różnice religijne między wczesnymi wyznawcami, nad czym ubolewał Jakub al-Qirqisani. 'Poglądy religijne' Karaimi, choć z jednej strony zazwyczaj uznają średniowiecznego Anana ben Dawida za prekursora swego ruchu, często też wywodzą swój nurt z czasów drugoświątynny, a nawet uznają go za pierwotny judaizm zesłany przez Boga jedynego YHWH, którego kontynuatorami - według nich były - takie ugrupowania, jak Hasdim (ruch pobożnościowy), Saduceusze, Boetusjanie, a później Ananici i ostatecznie Karaimi. 'Wierzenia' Karaimska tradycja przypisuje Ananowi ben Dawidowi, rzekomemu prekursorowi tego ruchu, słynny cytat: Z racji na podstawowe przesłanie judaizmu karaimickiego głoszące, że każdy wierny ma prawo i obowiązek samodzielnie studiować biblijne księgi i samowolnie je interpretować bez respektowania żadnego pośredniego nie-natchnionego źródła czy autorytetu religijnego, jak np. Talmud babiloński karaimizm - w odróżnieniu od judaizmu talmudycznego/rabinicznego - jest niespójny i nie posiada scentralizowanej ideologii, co jest jego główną wadą, gdyż zbyt swobodna interpretacja prowadzi do odmiennych wniosków i dzieli karaimów na różne religijne frakcje wyznające odmienne poglądy - nawet w kwestiach podstawowych. Karaimici i niektórzy Karaimi uznają nawet Mahometa i Jezusa za proroków. Nie mniej jednak wśród większości ugrupować karaimskich można zaobserwować bardzo zbliżone przekonania. '10 podstawowych prawd karaimizmu ' Poniższe artykuły wiary karaimskiej zostały po raz pierwszy zastosowane w dziele ,,Eshkol ha-Kofer" autorstwa karaimskiego uczonego Judy Hadassiego, który rozpoczął pracę nad nim 9 października 1148 roku, a zakończył je w rok później (1149 r.): #Stworzenie świata #Istnienie wiecznego Stwórcy #Jedność i bezcielesność stwórcy #Wyższość proroctwa Mojżesza nad innymi #Doskonałość Tory #Obowiązek rozumienia języka hebrajskiego #Uznanie natchnienia nie-mojżeszowych proroków wymienionych w Biblii #Wskrzeszenie umarłych #Boska opatrzność #Nadejście mesjasza 10 podstawowych prawd karaimizmu według Karaimskiego Związku Religijnego w Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, jako wyznanie wiary prezentują się następująco: #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Pan Bóg (Tenri Jaratuwczu) – niech będzie pochwalone Imię Jego! – stworzył z nicości niebo i ziemię, i wszystko co jest na niej.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Stwórca – niech będzie pochwalone Imię Jego! – nie ma ani początku ani końca. On jest Pierwszy i Ostatni, był, jest i będzie. (Oł burunhu, da Oł sondrahy, edi, bardyr da bołur).'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Bóg Wszechmocny nie ma sobie równego, że jest On ostatecznie Jedyny i nie ma jedności podobnej Jego Jedności, a nie jest On ciałem i nie ma żadnych cech cielesnych.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Bóg Najwyższy natchnął duchem proroczym i zesłał Mojżesza, Nauczyciela naszego – pokój Jego duszy! – i że on jest głową wszystkich proroków.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Bóg Najwyższy dał przez swego sługę Mojżesza, Nauczyciela naszego – pokój Jego duszy! – Swój Święty Zakon (Pismo Święte), znajdujący się obecnie u nas.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że każdy wierny wyznawca powinien znać Pismo Święte Boga Najwyższego, aby rozumieć Jego Zakon.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Bóg Najwyższy zsyłał natchnienie duchem proroczym także na wszystkich proroków następujących po Mojżeszu, Nauczycielu naszym – pokój Jego duszy! – i przeznaczał ich, aby przepowiadali i upominali swój naród.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Zmartwychwstanie zmarłych nastąpi, gdy będzie taka Wola Stwórcy Najwyższego – niech będzie pochwalone Imię Jego.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą doskonałą, że Bóg Najwyższy rozsądza ludzi sprawiedliwie i każdemu daje według zasług jego.'' #''Wyznaję i wierzę wiarą sprawiedliwą, że przyjdzie na świat Mesjasz, który będzie pochodził z domu króla Dawida i odnowi Świątynię w Mieście Świętym (Jerozolimie).'' 'Teologia' Karaimi uznają jedynie Tanach/Tenach (Biblię hebrajską) za autorytatywne źródło wiary, a jej pierwszych pięć ksiąg (Torę) za najważniejszą jej część, odrzucając wszystkie inne nie-natchnione dodatkie pokroju Talmudu, których uwzględnienie - według wiernych - miałoby oznaczać uznanie Biblii za pismo niedoskonałe. Dla karaimów najważniejsze księgi biblijne to pięcioksiąg mojżeszowy (pięć pierwszych ksiąg Biblii przypisywanych Mojżeszowi, czyli Księga Rodzaju, Księga Wyjścia, Księga Kapłańska, Księga Liczb i Księga Powtórzonego Prawa; tj. Tora), Księga Izajasza, Księga Jeremiasza i Księga Psalmów (psalmy stanowią bardzo istotny element karaimskiej liturgii). W karaimizmie dominuje przekonanie, że ludzkość znalazła się w okresie "wielkiego wygnania" w trakcie, którego nie ma już powołanych proroków. W tej epoce obowiązkiem każdego pobożnego żyda stało się osobiste studiowanie i interpretowanie Tanachu, a jego samowolna, niekiedy niezgodna z interpretacjami innych wyznawców egzegaza w przypadku jednostki są przez ogół wiernych w teorii akceptowane i tolerowane - pod warunkiem, że nie są wyraźnie sprzeczne z biblijnymi księgami. Wiara w Boga jedynego, który jest wiecznym, jednolitym i bezcielesnym stwórcą świata zsyłającym niegdyś do ludzi proroków, z których najważniejszym był Mojżesz - legendarny autor Tory to główne poglądy. Wielu Karaimów kładzie też nacisk na studiowanie Biblii wyłącznie w jej pierwotnym, hebrajskim oryginale, gdyż późniejsze, wtórne przekłady na języki narodowe są czasem uważane za rodzaj autorytatywnej interpretacji o analogicznym statusie, co Talmud, a nawet formę bezpośredniej ingerencji w pismo święte. W wyniku tego średniowieczni karaimscy uczeni okazali się być orędownikami w rozwoju dyscypliny hebraistyki. 'Filozofia (myślicielstwo)' Od czasu narodzin karaimizmu głównym ośrodkiem religijnym i intelektualnym tego ruchu, zwłaszcza w X i XI wieku, była Jerozolima. Ortodoksyjną karaimską filozofię cechuje apokaliptyzm - przekonanie, że wierni żyją w końcowej fazie "wielkiego wygnania" u progu nowej ery mesjanistycznej, możliwe że odziedziczony po sekcie z Qumran - i surowy ascetyzm przejawiający się do tego stopnia, że w czasach anty-egzylarchatu zwolennicy nie tylko nie mogli rozpalić ognia w szabat, ale nawet ogrzać się lub użyć światła z ognia zapalonego w piątek. Chociaż początkowe pisma karaimskie wykazują pewną wrogość do "obcej mądrości" uważa się, że na średniowieczną filozofię i teologię karaimizmu kluczowy wpływ miał muzułmański mutazylizm czerpiący z kolei wzorce ze starożytnej filozofii greckiej. Ważna i silna dla wiodących karaimskich filozofów, jak Yusuf al-Basir (Józef ben Abraham) i Abu'l-Furqan ben al-Asad (Jeszua ben Juda) była inspiracja szkołą mutazylicznego teologa Abd'a al-Jabbar'a (zm. 1025) z Basry. W przeciwieństwie do rabinizmu, a analogicznie do mutazylitów, którzy byli dziedzicami strogreckiego atomizmu zapoczątkowanego przez Demokryta z Abdery i mniej znanego Leucyp z Miletu w V wieku p.n.e - zarówno Yusuf al-Basir, jak i Abu'l-Furqan ben al-Asad wierzyli, że wszystkie ciała składają się z atomów, w których następują wszystkie wypadki. Wśród muzułmanów atomizm był zazwyczaj związany z okazjonalizmem, ciągłym tworzeniem i odrzucaniem naturalnej przyczynowości. Innym ważnym zapożyczeniem karaimów z ideologii mutazylicznej był m. in. kalam, a więc teologia spekulatywna widoczna zwłaszcza w komentarzach Jafeta ben Eliego - pierwotnie obejmujących całą Biblię i w dużej mierze zachowanych w rękopisach - obejmujących długie ekskursje spekulacyjne i uderzająco stosują zasady doktryny spekulacyjnej do wyjaśnienia takich fragmentów, jak Księga Rodzaju 1-2, Księga Rodzaju 22 i Hioba. Zgodnie z racjonalistyczną szkołą islamu karaimska filozofia odrzuciła przyczynowość natury uznając, że wszystko, co dzieje się na świecie jest wynikiem bożej woli, a nie poprzednich zdarzeń. Jedynymi czynami wykraczającymi poza wolę Boga były ludzkie działania. Stąd, jeśli działania człowieka powodują złe efekty, jest on odpowiedzialny i może zostać ukarany. W XV wieku bizantyńscy karaimi i rabinici osiągnęli zbliżenie intelektualne. Coraz częściej karaimscy uczniowie włączali stypendium swoich talmudycznych nauczycieli do swoich własnych kompozycji. Jednak pisma rabiniczne zaczęły przybierać nowe obroty, a działalność literacka karaimska stawała się coraz bardziej pochodna i chociaż małe społeczności sekciarskie wciąż rozkwitały (szczególnie w Polsce, na Litwie, na Krymie i w Egipcie), to wielki wiek osiągnięć intelektualnych i innowacji filozoficznych karaimów dobiegł końca. Dziś karaimowie w Izraelu, Europie i USA stają głównie przed wyzwaniem, jakim jest ustanowienie ich własnej tożsamości społecznej, jako mniejszości w mniejszościach, a stare filozoficzne problemy - które zajmowały czas ich przodków - zostały prawie całkowicie zapomniane. 'Kalendarz' Karaimi posługują się innym kalendarzem niż wyznawcy normatywnego judaizmu. Główną różnicą między kalendarzem karaimskim, a żydowskim jest to, ze Karaimi obchodzą nowy rok na wiosnę, pierwszego dnia Nisan, czternaście dni przed Wielkanocą, nie zaś jesienią, jak żydzi. W przypadku karaimów krymsko - polskich od czasów dejudaizacji wprowadzano dodatkowo tureckie zamienniki dla hebrajskich miesięcy np. turecki Artarychaj zamiast hebrajskiego Nisan. Dni codzienne i świąteczne reguluje kalendarz księżycowy. Jego podstawą jest rok księżycowy, który składa się z 354 dni, 8 godzin i 48 minut; jest on krótszy od słonecznego o 10 dni, 21 godzin i 48 minut. W celu uzgodnienia obydwu kalendarzy co dwa, trzy lata – w roku przestępnym – dodaje się 13 miesiąc. W cyklach dziewiętnastoletnich daje to siedem lat przestępnych – trzynastomiesięcznych. Kalendarz ten wprowadzono w XV wieku, po reformie systemu dokonanej przez Eliasza Baszjaczi z Adrianopola. Karaimi określają miesiące na podstawie widoczności Księżyca (hebr. בִּרְאִיַת הַיָרֵח Birijat hajáréch), czyli gdy jest pierwszy raz widoczny po zachodzie słońca Księżyc w nowiu bez optycznych przyrządów, następny dzień jest pierwszym dniem nowego miesiąca. Ten moment określa się wyłącznie przez bezpośrednią obserwację księżyca, daty i godziny obserwacji Księżyca są określone za pomocą precyzyjnych metod astronomicznych. Miesiąc księżycowy ma 29 lub 30 dni; miesiące z 29 dniami określane są, jako Chásér. Oto lista orientalno-karaimskich miesięcywww.krotkikatechizm3.estranky.cz - Karaimski kalendarz: #Pierwszy miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הָרִאשׁוֹן; translit: hachodesz háriszon) - Nísán #Drugi miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי; translit: hachodesz haszení) - Ijár #Trzeci miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁלִישִׁי; translit hachodesz haszelíszí) - Síwán #Czwarty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הָרְבִיעִי; translit: hachodesz hárewíí) - Tamúz #Piąty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַחֲמִישִׁי; translit: hachodesz hachamíszí) - Áw #Szósty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַשִּׁשִּׁי; translit: hachodesz hasziszí) - Elúl #Siódmy miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁבִיעִי; translit: hachodesz haszewíí) - Tiszrí #Ósmy miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁמִינִי; hachodesz haszemíní) - Cheszwán #Dziewiąty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַתְּשִׁיעִי; translit: hachodesz hateszíí) - Kisléw #Dziesiąty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁהָ עֲשִׂירִי; translit: hachodesz háasírí) - Téwét #Jedenasty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הָעַשְׁתֵּי עָשָׂר; translit: hachodesz háaszetí ásár) - Szewat #Dwunasty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁנֵים עָשָׂר; translit: hachodesz haszenéjm ásár) - Adár Alef #'Miesiąc przystępny:' Trzynasty miesiąc (heb. הַחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁלוֹשָׁה עָשָׂר; translit: hachodesz haszeloszá ásár) - Adár Bet Karaimi polsko-krymscy, analogicznie do ich orientalnych współwyznawców, stosują taki sam kalendarz tyle, że - jak już wcześniej wspomniano - używają nazwy pochodzenia tureckiego, zamiast hebrajskiego i tak pierwszy miesiąc u tych pierwszych to Artarychaj, drugi - Kurałaj, trzeci - Baszkuschanaj, czwarty - Jazaj, piąty - Ułahaj, szósty - Czyrykaj, siódmy - Ajrychsyaj, ósmy - Kiuźaj, dziewiąty -''' Sohumaj', dziesiąty - '''Kyszaj', jedenasty - Karakyszaj, dwunasty - Siuwiuńczaj, zaś przystępny, trzynasty miesiąc nosi nazwę Artychaj (dosł. Przybywający). Analogicznie siedem dni tygodnia u Karaimów polsko-krymskich noszą następujące tureckie nazwy: Jechbaszkiuń '''(Poniedziałek), '''Ortakiuń (Wtorek), Chankiuń (Środa), Kiczibaraski lub Kicziajne kiuń (Czwartek), Baraskikiuń lub Ajne kiuń (Piątek), Tynczałmach kiuniu lub Szabbat-kiuniu (Sobota) i Jech-kiuń (Niedziela) przy czym należy tu zaznaczyć, że dla karaimów - podobnie, jak rabinitów - pierwszy dzień (kara. Burunhu kiuń) tygodnia to niedziela, a sześć dni po niej następuje siódmy dzień (kara. Jedińczi kiuń), czyli sobota-szabat i po zachodzie słońca zaczyna się nowy tydzień. 'Karaimskie święta' Karaimi obchodzą zasadniczo identyczne święta, co wyznawcy normatywnego judaizmu między innymi np. sobotę/szabat (kara. Szabbat-kiuniu), Rosz Chodesz (kara. Janhyj, Janhyaj), Pesach (kara. Chydży Tymbyłłarnyn), Szawuot (kara. Chydży Aftałarnyn), Sukkot (kara. Chydży Ałaczychłarnyn), Jom Teruah/Rosz ha-SzanaKaraimi orientalni częściej korzystają z tej pierwszej nazwy, gdyż tą drugą posądzają o pogańskie pochodzenia z czasów niewoli babilońskiej używane w Talmudzie (źródło: How Yom Teruah Became Rosh Hashanah - NehemiasWall.comNehemia's Wall (kara. Byrhy kiuniu), Jom Kippur (kara. Boszatłych kiuniu) i Purim, chociaż ze względu na odmienny kalendarz są one obchodzone w innym okresie. Dodatkowo karaimi nie uznają Chanuki, gdyż święto te nie ma biblijnych podstaw i zostało wprowadzone później przez rabinów, a zamiast tego mają osobne święto Nowego Roku (kara. Jił baszti). Karaimi orientalni korzystają z hebrajskich nazw, a Karaimi europejscy z ich turkijskich zamienników powziętych z tureckiego języka karaimskiego. Święta trwają od zmierzchu i zachodu słońca (kara. ingir – wieczór) dnia poprzedniego do nastania zmroku w dzień następny. Podczas sabatu, wierni spędzają czas na modlitwie, odpoczynku i pogłębianiu znajomości Pisma Świętego. Ciężka praca fizyczna, handel, próżne rozmowy są zabronione. Praca w sobotę dopuszczalna jest jedynie w przypadkach zagrażających życiu lub wobec niebezpieczeństwa, a więc na wojnie, podczas ratowania przy powodzi, pożarze, podczas choroby itd. Wobec twardych wymogów życiowych z konieczności (praca państwowa, służba w wojsku, pielęgnacja chorych itp.) muszą i Karaimi pracować w sobotę. Tam jednak, gdzie takiej konieczności nie ma, nie wolno Karaimowi zapominać o przykazaniu przestrzegania dnia sobotniego. W szczególności czas wolny od zajęć należy poświęcać czytaniu i studiowaniu Pisma Świętego (w krajach anglikańskich dawny ten zwyczaj został tylko przeniesiony na niedzielę). Karaimskie przysłowie mówi ,,Niebezpieczeństwo dla duszy usuwa sobotę". Amerykańscy karaimi orientalni mają w zwyczaju recytować Birkat HaKohanim (patrz: liturgia/obrzędowość) - boże błogosławieństwo pochodzące od samego YHWH, ale odmawiane przez żydowskich kapłanów (Kohanim) wzmiankowane w Torze (Lb. 6: 24-26) - pod koniec porankowego nabożeństwa w Szabat. Janhyj/'Janhyaj', turecki odpowiednik hebrajskiego Rosz Chodesz, jest dniem nowiu podczas, którego odprawia się specjalne modlitwy, nabożeństwa i recytuje się fragmenty Tanachu odnoszące się do ofiar całopalnych. Podczas istnienia Świątyni Pańskiej w Jerozolimie dzień ten wyróżniany był osobnym nabożeństwem i uroczystym składaniem ofiary całopalnej. Pesah, Pascha (kara. Chydży Tymbyłłarnyn) często nazywane świętem Przaśników (heb. Hag HaMatzot) lub żydowską Wielkanocą upamiętnia biblijne wyjście Izraelitów z niewoli egipskiej. Święto to przypada zwykle z początkiem wiosny, 15 Artarychaja – między drugą połową marca, a kwietniem. Święto to zaczyna się wieczorem 14 Artarychaja i trwa siedem dni, do wieczora 21 tegoż miesiąca. Pierwszego dnia żydowskiej Wielkanocy czyta się Pismo Święte: Ks. Wyjścia, rozdz.12, werset 14 do końca tej sekcji, czyli rozdz. 13, wers. 16. Siódmego dnia czyta się dalej: Ks. Wyjścia, rozdz. 13, wers. 17 do rozdz. 15, wers. 26. Jest to głównie czas na narodową (żydowską w przypadku karaimów orientalnych) refleksje i uwielbienie Boga, który uczynił Żydów z egipskich niewolników w wolnych ludzi. Egipscy karaimi (dziś niemal całkowicie mieszkający w Izraelu) podczas obchodów czytali publicznie tradycyjną haggadęhaggada - tekst literacki mające formę przypowieści, legendy, bajki, aforyzmu, opowiadania, których celem było wyjaśnianie, badanie i interpretacja Starego Testamentu i Talmudu. Przekazywane ustnie między II, a IV wiekiem, w późniejszych wiekach spisane. Opowieść o wyjściu Żydów z Egiptu, tzw. Hagada paschalna, jest odczytywana w czasie rodzinnego, uroczystego spotkania Żydów podczas święta Paschy (Źródło) paschalną składającą się głównie z fragmentów Tanachu i poświęconą całkowicie biblijnemu exodusowi. Przaśniki (kara. tymbył) piecze się z niekwaszonego ciasta bez soli, na pamiątkę pośpiesznego wyjścia narodu z Egiptu. Prześladowani i ponaglani prze straż faraona Izraelici - zgodnie z Księgą Wyjścia - nie zdążyli przed wymarszem przygotować chleba i w drodze piekli przaśne placki (patrz: Wj. 12, 39). Stąd dla każdego wiernego nakaz: „Pierwszego miesiąca, czternastego dnia miesiąca ku wieczorowi będziecie jeść przaśniki, aż do dnia dwudziestego pierwszego tegoż miesiąca ku wieczorowi”. (Wj. 12, 18). W pierwszy wieczór Paschy, przed uroczystą wieczerzą każdy karaim obowiązany jest czytać przy stole, w otoczeniu rodziny, opowiadanie o dziejach wyjścia narodu z Egiptu i o znaczeniu samego święta zgodnie z Pismem Świętym: ,,I będziesz opowiadał synowi twemu dnia onego, mówiąc: To jest to, co mi uczynił Pan, kiedym wyszedł z Egiptu". (Wj. 13, 8). Przyjęto także jeść podczas wieczerzy razem z przaśnikami gorzkie rośliny, symbol gorzkiego życia w niewoli egipskiej: ,,I będą jeść mięso onej nocy, ogniem pieczone i przaśniki z gorzkimi roślinami" (Wj. 12, 8). Pierwszy i ostatni dzień Wielkanocy są dniami uroczystymi. W dni te praca – z wyjątkiem przygotowania jedzenia – jest zakazana. Pięć pozostałych dni – to tzw. małe święta - podczas których można wykonywać niezbędne prace. Ostatni, siódmy dzień Wielkanocy nazywa się ,,Dniem Zgromadzenia". Szawout (kara. Chydży Aftałarnyn), czyli Święto Tygodni (heb. Chag ha-Szawuot) jest obchodzone pięćdziesiątego dnia od pierwszego dnia tygodnia (tzn. niedzieli) w tygodniu paschalnym - to odpowiednik staropolskich Zielonych Świątek. Przez ten czas trwa liczenie Omeru. Karaimi w odróżnieniu od talmudystów wierzą, że Szawout musi koniecznie wypadać w dzień po szabacie, a więc w niedzielę. Dawniej w tym świątecznym dniu składano w Jerozolimie ofiarę snopów, pierwocin, pierwszego, dopiero dojrzałego jęczmienia. Ofiara ta nazywała się ,,snopa podnoszenia", stąd i nazwa niedzieli w tygodniu wielkanocnym. Tradycja judeo-karaimska utożsamiła święto z dniem, w którym Mojżesz otrzymał od Boga YHWH (Jahwe/Jehowa) 10 przykazań, co tylko dodaje mu znaczenia. Jest to dzień uroczysty podczas, którego wszelka zbyteczna praca (nawet przygotowanie jedzenia) jest zakazana. W przypadku Karaimów polsko-litewskich na ten dzień zgodnie z tradycją kuchni karaimskiej wcześniej (przyp. w trakcie jest zakazane) przygotowuje się specjalną babę pieczoną z siedmiu warstw: czterech drożdżowego ciasta i trzech sera, które symbolizują siedem minionych tygodni, oraz serniki (pierogi z serem) zapiekane ze śmietanąŚwięta i dni uroczyste Karaimów - religie.wiara.pl. Sukkot, a właściwie ' Hag Ha-Sukkot' znane też pod nazwą Święta Namiotów (kara. Chydży Ałaczychlarnyn) lub Święto Szałasów trwa siedem dni - zaczyna się o zachodzie słońca 14 dnia miesiąca Ajrychsy(aj), kończy 22 dnia tegoż miesiąca. Święto to zostało ustanowione na pamiątkę tego, jak Bóg wyprowadziwszy lud Izraela z Egiptu, osiedlił ich w namiotach i chronił od wszelkiego złego przez czterdzieści lat ich wędrówki po pustyni. Święto to bywa też nazywane Świętem Zbiorów, gdyż w tym czasie w Ziemi Świętej dobiega końca drugi zbiór plonów z pól. W pierwszy i ósmy dzień wierni oddają się świętej lekturze, nakazane jest powstrzymywanie się od pracy, a pożywienie należy przygotować wcześniej. Podczas sześciu środkowych dni można pracować - jedynie w kienesie modlitwy trwają dłużej. Ósmego dnia w kienesie czytany jest ostatni fragment Tory i rozpoczyna się nowy cykl jej odczytywania – w następną sobotę czytana jest pierwsza paraszaChydży ałaczychłarnyn (1 kiuniu) | Kalejdoskop Kultur. Oryginalna, żydowska nazwa pochodzi od hebrajskiego sukkah (liczba pojedyńcza Sukot) oznaczającego "szałas, budkę, namiot" podczas, gdy karaimski odpowiednik (Chydży Ałaczychlarnyn) używany przez wschodnioeuropejskich karaimów wywodzi się z tureckiego języka karaimskiego. Jeszcze inny zamiennik Sukkot pojawiający się w Tanachu to Hag Ha-Asif, co oznacza "Święto Zbioru", ponieważ Sukkot w czasach biblijnych zbiegał się w czasie ze zbiorem jesiennych żniw w starożytnym Izraelu. Święto jest pochodzenia biblijnego (patrz: Kpł 23:42). Podczas jego obchodów współcześni Żydzi na całym świecie często budują prowizoryczne "budki" w swoich rezydencjach. Sukkot jest także ostatnim z trzech świąt pielgrzymkowych, podczas których męscy Izraelici muszą udać się do Jerozolimy (Inne święta pielgrzymkowe to Hag HaMatzot i Hag HaShavuot). Większość mędrców karaimskich, zgodnie z praktyką zapisaną w Księdze Nehemiasza, zdecydowała, że wymagana jest budowa "szałasów" z materiałów wymienionych w Księdze Kapłańskiej. Niektórzy mędrcy karaimscy, tacy jak Hakham Yefet ben 'Ali, wierzyli, że "najlepsze drzewo owocowe" do zbudowania prowizorycznych budek to drzewo oliwne, co jest oparte na praktyce opisanej w Nehemiasza 8:15 zgodnie, z którą Izraelici zgromadzili między innymi gałązki oliwne. Mniejszość Karaimskich Mędrców wierzy, że przedmioty wymienione w Księdze Kapłańskiej miały na celu spełnienie wymogu ,,weselenia się przed Panem " (Kapłańska 23:40). Według tych Mędrców, Izraelici robili wiązki zieleni i owoców wszelkiego rodzaju, które mieliby jeść podczas całego święta. Obecnie karaimi świętują Sukkot recytując i śpiewają specjalne modlitwy skompilowane dla tego święta. Po modlitwach społeczność rano i wieczorem przenosi się, przez 7 dni, do "szałasu" (heb. סֻכָּה; translit. Sukka), która zbudowana jest na dziedzińcu kienasy (synagogi). Sukka ozdobiona jest gałęziami z liśćmi i różnymi rodzajami owocówwww.krotkikatechizm.estranky.cz - Sukkot (Święto Namiotów/Szałasów). Rosz ha-Szana nazywane też Świętem Trąbek (kara. Byrhy kiuniu) lub Jom Teruah (z heb. "Dzień Krzyku") przypada na pierwszy dzień siódmego miesiąca Tiszri/Ajrychsyaj. Jest to kontrowersyjne święto już z powodu samej swej nazwy, bo o ile rabinici częściej korzystają z terminu Rosz ha-Szana to karaimi orientalni bardziej przychylają się do Jom Teruah twierdząc, że ta druga nazwa jest pochodzenia biblijnego, a ta pierwsza jest pogańskim, babilońskim zapożyczeniem z czasów niewoli analogicznie, jak nazwy miesięcy żydowskiego kalendarza. Praca w Jom Teruah jest zakazanaKaraite Korner - Biblical Holidays. Zwrot ,,Jom Teruah " jest ogólnie interpretowany przez Karaimów, jako "Dzień Krzyku" w sensie w "krzyku na modlitwie". To zrozumienie jest zgodne z użyciem słowa teru'ah w księdze Jozuego 6:5, w którym ludzie siódmego dnia oblężenia Jerycha wydali wielki okrzyk. Z drugiej strony, choć zwrot ,,Teru'ah" można tłumaczyć, jako "krzyk" to da się go też odnieść do dźwięku trąby, tak jak w przypadku odniesieniu do brzmienia srebrnych trąb (Liczb 10: 5-6)“Rosh Hashanah”: A Karaite's Experience of Yom Teru'ah - TheTorah.com. W dniu tym obchodzono także ,,jubileusz", czyli ukończenie cyklu 50-letniego, z którym dla wielu ludzi związane były radosne wydarzenia: wyzwolenie z niewoli, zwolnienie z długów itp. Stąd w późniejszej tradycji zaczęto ten dzień obchodzić także jako ,,Nowy Rok". Jom Kippur (kara. Boszatłych kiuniu) rozpoczyna się wieczorem 9 dnia miesiąca tiszri/ajrychsyaj i trwa do wieczora 10 dnia tego samego miesiąca. W języku hebrajskim oznacza "Dzień Przebaczenia" i jest to ważne święto pokutne poświęcone postom i modlitwie podczas, którego Karaimi modlą się w kienesie za odpuszczenie grzechów, jednocześnie obiecując pokutę za wcześniejsze złe uczynki w postaci postu i deklarując, że w przyszłości nie będą już ich popełniać. W tym wyjątkowym dniu proszą o wybaczenie i wybaczają sobie nawzajem również sami wierni. Karaimi na czas postu powstrzymują się do wszelkiego jedzenia lub picia przez 26 lub 27 godzin, od czasu przed zachodem słońca w przeddzień postu aż do wieczornej modlitwy następnego dnia, gdy Jom Kippur się kończy. W przypadku, gdy kienesa jest zbyt zatłoczona lub niedostępna wierni mogą obchodzić pokutę w domu wraz z bliskimi. Postu musi towarzyszyć szczerość i sprawiedliwe działanie, a modlitwy osób uciskających lub zaniedbujących ubogich i głodnych są uważane za nieważne. Zgodnie z wiarą karaimską modlitwy są substytutem ofiar i poświęcenia, a więc w tym wyjątkowym dniu następuje ich przedłużenie w porównywaniu z pozostałymi dniami. Wszyscy zobowiązywani są do noszenia, jak najczystszych, najświeższych ubrań - dawniej Karaimi orientalni zazwyczaj przywdziewali wtedy tradycyjnie arabską, białą szatę zwaną Galabija, aby chronić się przed upałem - a kobietom zakazuje się noszenie makijażu. W kienesie wszystkie zwoje Tory zostają wyjęte i przechodzą z rąk do rąk, aby otrzymać błogosławieństwo związane z niesieniem ich. Wielbiciele wielokrotnie obchodzą karaimską synagogę, odmawiając modlitwę pokutną i litanie, a kiedy modlitwy zostają zakończone, zwoje powracają na swoje miejsce pośród głośnej radości i uniesienia. W tym momencie nadchodzi czas na krótki odpoczynek po wieczornej modlitwie. Podczas święta czytany jest uroczyście cały 16 rozdział Księgi Kapłańskiej oraz śpiewane są hymny pokutnicze i modły o przebłaganie, oparte przeważnie na Psalmach i tekstach proroków. W czasie nabożeństwa poza spowiedzią ogólną całej gminy z grzechów przeciw przykazaniom Bożym, Hazzan recytuje krótką sentencje z odwołania i skasowania ofiar całopalnych (,,Nynie, przez winy i przewinienia nasze liczne i grzechy ojców naszych – nie mamy arcykapłana składającego ofiary i wznoszącego kadzidło w świątyni Pańskiej"). Pod koniec modlitwy Hacham (karaimski duchowny) wyjmuje zwój i błogosławi wiernych prosząc YHWH, aby przyjął ich post i modlitwę. Jom Kippur jest czasem nazywane Szabbat szabbaton (heb. שַׁבַּת שַׁבָּתוֹן), gdyż tym dniu wszystkie świeckie prace są zabronione. Wśród Karaimów europejskich obecny jest również bardziej historyczny niż religijny zwyczaj świętowania 25 czerwca, jako Burunchu Orucz. Jest to smutne i ponure święto, gdyż przypomina o katastrofie jaka miała miejsce tego dnia 1710 roku w duchowym centrum Karaimów - w Trokach, które dotknęła wtedy zaraza, którą przeżyły jedynie trzy rodziny. W dniu tym odczytuje się na cmentarzach specjalną elegię poświęconą tym tragicznym wydarzeniom. Modły tego dnia tradycja każe zakończyć złożeniem w ofierze barana, a mięso ofiarne rozdać ubogimŚwięta i dni uroczyste Karaimów - Religie - Wiara. 'Liturgia/Obrzędowość' 'Terminologia karaimska' * Kienesa/kenesa - karaimski dom modlitwy tworzony najczęściej na planie czworokąta. Drewniany lub murowany, posiadał mansardowe dachy, ołtarz ukierunkowany na południe i bimę, czyli podwyższone miejsce stawiane w centrum. Nazwa pochodzi prawdopodobnie bezpośrednio od hebrajskiego kenes (heb. כֶּנֶס) – "zgromadzenie" lub pośrednio od arabskiego słowa kanisa (كَنِيسَة) oznaczającego "niemuzułmański dom modłów". Kienesa podzielona jest na trzy podstawowe części: przedsionek, nawę główna przeznaczoną dla mężczyzn oraz balkon - babiniec, czyli specjalne pomieszczenie dla kobiet. Centralną częścią kenesy jest Echał. Wystrój wnętrza pozbawiony jest obrazów i ozdób. Pierwsza kienesa (niezachowana) powstała w VIII wieku w Jerozolimie. W Europie czynnych jest tylko pięć kenes: w Trokach, Wilnie, Stambule i dwie w Eupatorii na Krymie (mniejsza i większa) - mieście uznawanym za największe skupisko Karaimów na świecie. Dawniej istniały również kienesy we Wrocławiu, Haliczu i Łucku. Trocką kenesę zbudowano w XVIII wieku w części Trok zwanej Karaimszczyzną. Ucierpiała w skutek kilku pożarów. Zbudowana została na planie kwadratu i nakryta łamanym dachem zwanym polskim.kienesa - Słownik SJPKienesa - Szkolnictwo.plKienesa | Wirtualny SztetlSanktuarium Najświętszego Sakramentu w Jankowicach Rybnickich - KARAIMNSKA KENESA I KIBINYKienesa - dom modlitwy Karaimów - Przewodnik po Wilnie * Hacham * Echał * Dżymat * Hazzan * Moacet Hachamim - THE UNIVERSAL KARAITE JUDAISM | היהדות הקראית העולמית * Ananici (anty-egzylarchowie) * Kybyn Kwestia odrębności Karaimizmu od Judaizmu Pomimo pewnych różnic karaimizmu w stosunku do głównych nurtów judaizmu, nie powinien raczej uchodzić za wyodrębnione z niego osobne wyznanie, jak niekiedy jest przedstawiany. Główną różnicą karaimizmu w stosunku do rabinizmu jest zasadniczo tylko osobny kalendarz i halacha (prawo religijne), a także pewne elementy liturgiczne oraz inaczej wyglądające 13 artykułów wiary (talmudyzm) w stosunku do 10 prawd (karaimizm). Prawowiernych karaimów łączy natomiast z rabinitami identyczne święta, wiara w nadejście mesjasza z rodu Dawida, odrzucenie Nowego Testamentu i Koranu oraz Jezusa i Mahometa, odrzucenie trójcy świętej na rzecz ścisłej koncepcji jednolitego, bezcielesnego Boga, wiara w doskonałość Tory i wyższość objawienia Mojżesza nad innymi (bez ich negacji), uznanie świętości języka hebrajskiego i wiele zwyczajów takich, jak obrzezanie czy budowanie mini-szałasów z okazji święta Sukkot. Wiele elementów karaimskich jest ścisłym odpowiednikiem ich rabinicznych pierwowzorów (np. kienesa - synagoga, Echał - Aaron ha-Kodesz). Zasadniczo większe różnice posiadają między sobą prawosławie, katolicyzm i protestantyzm na łonie chrześcijaństwa i mimo tego nikt nie kwestionuje, że są to po prostu różne prądy jednej i tej samej religii opierającej się na wierze w mesjanizm Jezusa z Nazaretu. Nazwy w innych językach Przypisy Źródła *www.academia.edu - Między Judaizmem a Islamem – rzecz o początkach Karaizmu *AND KARAISM - JewishEncyclopedia.com KARAITES AND KARAISM - JewishEncyclopedia.com *Karaimi - naród zapomniany - cejsh (pdf) *FUNDACJA KARAIMSKIE DZIEDZICTWO *Karaimi Polscy (oficjalna strona polskich Karaimów) *Karaite Korner *A Blue Thread - A Jewish Blog with a Thread of Karaite Throughout *The Karaite Jews of America *Karaism - LookLex Encyclopaedia *Karaism - Muslim Philosophy *Karaism | Jewish religious movement | Britannica.com *Katechizmy karaimów w Europie Wschodniej *Karaimski Związek Religijny - religie.wiara.pl *Karaimnska Kenesa I Kibiny Kategoria:Historia Żydów Kategoria:Ludy tureckie Kategoria:Ludy semickie